un brelan branlant
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Quand Bulma et Chichi s'affrontent au poker, que les paris vont plus loin que les jetons ou l'argent, bien sur, c'est Végéta qui en pâti.


Un petit OS que je vous offre, pour m'excuser de vous avoir fait attendre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. j'ai longtemps hésiter à le finir d'abord, puis à le publier.

NOTE: c'est comme un film, **difficilement plaçable dans la chronologie** de l'histoire de DBZ. Notez juste que Goku n'est pas là et qu'il revient exceptionnellement. Voilà.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Brelan branlant.**

Videl entra dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, en fredonnant un petit air doux. Sans allumer la lumière, elle alla déposer sa fille dans le lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce, avec l'espoir qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Le bébé remua mais resta dans les bras de Morphée. Silencieuse comme une ombre, sa mère se retourna pour partir mais, à quelques pas de la porte…

- JE TE MES AU DEFI DE ME BATTRE ! !

Le cri, poussé par Chichi, qui avait bien évidemment eu pour réponse un autre cri, de Bulma, réveilla l'enfant qui se mit à pleurer sur le champ.

Avec un soupir, Videl fit demi-tour pour se saisir de la petite et la bercer. Pan, âgée de trois mois, ne faisait pas encore ses nuits, alors chaque minute de sommeil de l'enfant était un repos mérité pour les parents.

- Dors, ma chérie. Tout va bien. Ce n'est rien, chantonna nerveusement la jeune mère en sortant son téléphone portable pour joindre son époux. Ton papa va venir et tout va se calmer. Tu verras. Tout va bien. Allô, Gohan ?

- Videl ? s'étonna le demi-Saïyen en l'entendant. Que se passe-t-il ? J'entends Pan…

- Pan va bien. Sa sieste a juste été retardée, expliqua la championne alors que retentissaient d'autres cris. Gohan, rentre. Tout de suite.

- Quoi mais…

- S'il te plaît. Elles ont grillé un fusible. On a besoin de toi.

- Je… Ok

Soulagée, Videl raccrocha et se reporta à son activité première : calmer sa fille.

ooOoo

Lorsque Gohan arriva chez lui, il constata qu'il n'y avait pas que sa famille. Goten et Trunk était assis dehors dans l'herbe, l'un à coté de l'autre, comme triste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le médecin en s'agenouillant devant les deux garçons.

- C'est maman, dirent-ils en même temps.

Le demi-Saïyen fronça les sourcils : s'était-il passé quelque chose de grave ? Il se concentra sur les énergies respectives de Bulma et Chichi mais constata qu'elles allaient bien. Peut-être même trop bien. Intrigué, il rejoignit son épouse dans la maison de ses parents, où les trois femmes se trouvaient.

A peine eut-il franchi le seuil de la porte, que Videl lui sauta dessus.

- De chez nous, on les entendait ! Elles ont réveillé Pan ! J'ai eut un mal fou à la rendormir ! Je t'en pris, empêche-les de crier à nouveau !

Seul Gohan comprit : 'Decheznous,onlesentendait!EllesontréveilléPan!J'aieutunmalfouàlarendormir!Jet'enprie,empêche-lesdecrierànouveau ! » Et seule l'habitude lui permit de comprendre ce que lui disait son épouse.

De plus en plus suspicieux, il leva les yeux vers Chichi et Bulma pour se figer.

- Ma… Maman, articula-t-il difficilement… Tu sais jouer au poker ?

- Poker ouvert, Gohan chéri.

Tout y était : les jetons, le tapis, les cartes abîmées par le temps, et même l'atmosphère enfumée par les cigarettes que Bulma allumait les unes après les autres… Les deux femmes se faisaient face, de la rage dans le regard.

- Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

- Il se passe, Gohan chéri… Je te suis et je relance du double… Que je m'apprête à prouver à notre chère amie que les Son ne sont pas des femmelettes.

- Quoi mais…

Videl le tira par le bras et lui expliqua, rapidement et silencieusement pour ne pas énerver les joueuses, la raison première de se duel :

- Bulma et Trunk sont ici pour nous aider à préparer la fête. Tu sais, pour le retour de ton père, dans une semaine. Mais pendant les préparatifs, la discutions a dévié sur les forces de combat, sur le fait que Goku sera sans doute encore plus fort, et tout. Ce à quoi Bulma a répondu que son époux aussi avait fait des progrès immenses. Et là, ça s'est envenimé pour donner… ça.

Tristement, elle montra la table de jeu où Bulma ramassait le pot sous le regard noir de Chichi.

- C'est insensé.

Son père déniait passer quelques jours avec eux et elles, elles jouaient aux cartes la place des meilleurs combattants. Comme si la confrontation en Végéta et Goku qui aurait lieu d'ici peu ne suffisait pas. Car le prince avait prévenu : combat il voulait, combat il y aura. Et ce n'était sûrement pas son père qui allait dire non.

- Maman, Bulma… Ça suffit…

Ignorant son fils, Chichi compta les jetons qui lui restaient : un vert, quatre rouge et deux bleus, soit la misérable somme de deux dollars quatre-vingt. Loin des dix de départ. Oui, elles comptaient en dollar, car au poker, on mise des dollars.

- Alors, la provoqua Bulma. Tu te couches ?

- Jamais !

Bien. Parce que l'héritière estimait qu'elle avait un bon jeu : l'as de carreau et le roi de cœur. Avec de la chance, elle pouvait faire la suite royale : la combinaison imbattable ! Imaginant déjà le futur flop à son avantage, elle jubila en voyant Chichi poser les vingt cent obligatoire.

- Je te suis, sourit la Présidente de la Corps. Et je relance de quarante.

Quarante cent. Quand il ne reste plus que deux dollars quatre-vingt, c'est beaucoup… Chichi ne jouait plus aux cartes depuis longtemps mais elle connaissait la règle d'or : « payer la valeur de tes cartes ». Oui, mais c'était Bulma. Elle n'allait pas se coucher devant Bulma. Elle allait lui prouver que les Son étaient des gagnants !

- Je te suis.

Elle hésitait ! Ce qui pouvait signifier que son jeu n'était pas bon ! Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'éterniser dessus, en tant que dealeuse, Bulma étala le flop (les trois premières cartes) rapidement. A cet instant, la directrice de la Corps sentit son cœur s'arrêter mais n'en montra rien. Le flop, s'était : un as de pique, un neuf de cœur et une reine carreau.

« American Air Lign ! »pensa-t-elle en sautant de joie mentalement. Mais elle se reprit. Il ne fallait pas effrayer l'adversaire dans ces conditions. Elle allait faire petit :

- Ton tapis. Sois deux dollars vingt.

- QUOI ! Vous jouez de l'argent ! Nan mais là stop ! Les filles…

- Gohan chéri, tais-toi s'il te plaît.

Coupé par sa mère, le jeune homme ne su quoi lui répondre, alors il retourna à son observation muette.

- C'était à moi de parler, continua Chichi, son regard encré dans les yeux de la Présidente.

- Et bien parle.

- Madame Son sourit, puis poussa tout ces jetons sur le tapis en susurrant :

- Tapis.

- Je te suis.

Bulma posa la même somme sommes sur la petite pile qui formait le pot. Puis elle ajouta :

- On peut découvrir nos cartes, tu n'a plus rien à miser.

Chichi sourit et posa sur la table une paire de neuf. Ainsi donc, elle avait bluffé lorsqu'elle avait hésité à la suivre. Un brelan. Voilà qui compliquait les choses. Mais la présidente de la Corps ne perdit pas son sourire en étalant à son tour son jeu sur la table. Puis la dealeuse, car c'est ainsi qu'on nomme au poker celle qui distribue les cartes, ici Bulma, retira la carte du haut du jeu, se saisit de la suivante et la retourna.

Un as de trèfle. Le sourire comme le regard de Bulma s'illumina. Cette partie était surréaliste, mais qu'importe, un brelan d'as était plus fort qu'un brelan de neuf.

Bulma, qui jubilait intérieurement, opéra de la même façon pour la dernière carte. Mais à l'instant de la retourner, sa main fut bloquée par celle de son adversaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te propose un dernier pari.

- Le quel ?

Chichi eu un sourire étrange, à la limite de la folie et dit :

- La fête, dans une semaine, pour le retour de mon époux. Déguisée.

- Et ?

- Et si je gagne, je choisit ce que portera Végéta. Et attention, s'il ne vient pas… hum… tu détruis la salle de gravité.

- La salle de gravité ! répéta Bulma, consciente de ce qu'elle représentait pour son compagnon. Pourquoi ?

- Pour être sur qu'il vienne. Mais si je perds…

- Ce qui ne peut arriver selon toi, se reprit la Présidente.

- Bien sur.

- C'est moi qui choisis, termina Bulma.

- Maman ! T'es folle ! C'est Bulma qui gagne pour l'instant ! A moins d'un miracle…

- Gohan chéri, nous ne sommes pas à un miracle près dans notre famille, ne t'en fais pas. Puis elle tourna son regard sérieux vers son adversaire. Alors ?

Bulma regarda son as et son roi, qui attendaient bien sagement sur la table. Pouvait-elle prendre le risque de jouer pour Végéta ?

- Maman, tu ne vas pas faire ça…

D'un autre coté, il y avait très peut de chance pour qu'elle perde. Mais si cela arrivait, comment l'annoncer à Végéta ? Il la tuerait !

- Maman ! Bulma, raisonne-la !

- Ok, finit-elle par dire.

- BULMA ! !

- GOHAN ! réagit Videl en lui tapant sur le bras. Ne crie pas !

- Pardon !

Bulma rigola de la scènette des amoureux, puis redevint sérieuse. L'instant était crucial : elle retourna la dernière carte : neuf de pique.

Il fallu quelque second à Chichi pour assimiler le jeu qu'elle tenait. Le miracle qu'elle voulait avait eut lieu, elle avait peine à le croire. De même qu'en face, Bulma n'en revenait pas. Un carré. Elle qui tenait un brelan d'as se faisait battre par un carré de neuf !

- Et il n'a pas le droit de ne pas venir ! s'exclama Chichi en se levant. Gohan chéri, bonjour ! Que fais-tu ici si tôt ? Un problème ?

Alors que Chichi discutait avec son fils, Bulma réalisa. Oh non. Comment allait-elle annoncer ça à Végéta ?

- La partie n'est pas finie ! s'écria Bulma, t'a gagné le pot ! Il te reste donc de quoi miser !

- Non, désolée. J'ai plus envie de jouer. Puis il faut que je réfléchisse au costume. Pour Goku, pour Goten, pour moi… et pour Végéta !

Bulma cru s'effondrer mais elle se leva et dit, rapidement :

- Ce n'est pas sérieux ?

- Si. Très. Et je crois bien que j'ai une idée. Il faudra que tu me donne les mensurations de Végéta, pour que je loue la bonne taille.

- Enfin, Chichi… Tu ne vas pas… Tu ne vas pas…

Mais le regard noir, brillant de fierté, et en cet instant, de cruauté, lui répondit sans même qu'elle finissent sa phrase.

- S'il te plaît, Bulma, intervint Gohan. Ne cris pas.

- Crier ? Nan, je… on… Au revoir.

Sonné, elle quitta la maison et décapsula son jet dans le quel elle grimpa sans se soucier de Trunk et Goten qui attendaient toujours que l'orage passe non loin de là.

- Ta mère part. remarqua le plus jeune des garçon en se levant.

- Ha… Quoi ? !

Effectivement, Bulma décolla sous les regards ébahis de la famille Son et de son fils. Mais elle revint rapidement et sortit, furieuse, de son appareille, qu'elle n'avait même pas prit la peine d'éteindre.

- Très bien, Chichi. Tu veux voir Végéta déguisé ! Tu verra Végéta déguisé !

Puis elle remonta dans son jet, d'où, de sa voix mélodieuse, elle appela son fils pour qu'il rentre lui aussi.

- Un conseil, Trunk, lui dit Gohan avant qu'il ne décolle à son tour, évite tes parents cette semaine.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Fais-le. C'est tout.

- Heu… Ok.

Puis le jeune homme se retourna vers sa mère, qui était partie étendre du linge, aussi calme qu'à la normale.

- Maman… tu vas pas faire ça ?

- Mais si. Tiens, donne-moi une épingle, s'il te plaît.

Il ramassa le petit sceau les contenant et suivit sa mère au travers des lignes de linge, toute en essayant de la raisonner :

- Maman, c'est Végéta ! Il ne va pas se laisser faire ! Tout ce que tu vas gagner, c'est que Bulma sera en froid avec lui !

- Mais non !

Gohan observa sa mère : elle semblait bien trop heureuse pour un simple retour de son père ou l'humiliation du prince Saïyen. Que pouvait-il se tramer dans son esprit ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te rends si joyeuse ?

- Mon chéri. Cette fois-ci, on va pouvoir profité de votre père.

- Pardon ?

Elle posa le pull qu'elle tenait et se tourna vers son fils, toute souriante :

- Si Végéta est trop humilier pour se montrer, selon lui, Goku sera tranquille et nous pourrons enfin nous voir sans qu'ils n'aillent se taper dessus ! C'est une solution en or ! ajouta-t-elle en reprenant sa tâche.

- Mais enfin, maman ! Papa aime ça ! S'entraîner avec Végéta, c'est l'un de ces plaisirs…

- Et bien pour une fois, coupa Madame Son d'une voix brusque, il en aura d'autres des plaisirs ! Je veux le voir ! Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas, mon chéri ?

- Heu…

Oui, il comprenait. Enfin, disons, la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Celui qui ne racontait que le sens propre du terme. Le reste, il ne voulait surtout, mais alors surtout pas le comprendre. Il réprima une nausée à la venue d'une image peu catholique de ses parents, et s'excusa au près de sa mère, aillant besoin de respirer.

ooOoo

Végéta était mécontent : Carot venait d'ici une semaine et lui ne parvenait toujours pas à passer le stade trois du super Saïyen. Autrement dit, il était très clairement inférieur à lui.

Grognon, épuisé, il reprit une série de d'exercice mais fut coupé par la sonnerie de l'horloge. Il grogna d'autant plus. Cette maudite horloge était une idée de Bulma, pour qu'il puisse quitter la salle de Gravité à temps. Ainsi, il pouvait prendre une douche avant d'aller dîner en famille.

En famille, une autre lubie qui était venu à l'esprit de sa femme lorsqu'elle était enceinte de Bra, il y a de cela plusieurs mois maintenant. Il avait fallu plusieurs scènes de ménage, crises de larme et nuits en solitaire pour qu'il accepte.

De toutes façons, il était fatigué, se dit-il en quittant la salle d'entraînement. Continuer ne servait à rien aujourd'hui. Il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher, enfin, plutôt la salle de bain attenante, pour s'y laver. Après une heure sous l'eau chaude, il se décida enfin à sortir, et rejoignit la chambre, une simple serviette noué autour de la taille.

Cependant, il se figea lorsqu'il vit que Bulma l'attendait, allongée paresseusement sur leur lit. En le voyant d'ailleurs, la plus si jeune femme se leva et il constata qu'elle ne portait qu'un petit déshabillé bleu. Le plus charmant, lui avait-il dit un jour de bonne humeur

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Végéta, chéri… ronronna sa femme en s'approchant du Prince.

Prince qui ne pu que trouver son comportement étrange.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, j'ai juste envie de te faire plaisir.

- Et le dîner ?

- J'ai fais monter ce qu'il nous fallait… Fraise, chantilly, chocolat liquide et autre petit délice.

Ok. Alors là, il y avait vraiment quelque chose de louche. De la nourriture et du sexe. Que voulait-elle encore lui demander ?

Végéta blanchi, ayant un doute.

- Bulma, dit-il, légèrement insensible aux baisers qu'elle déposait sur son cou, son torse et ses épaules. Dis-moi ?

- Hum…Quoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas d'autre enfant ?

L'héritière Brief se figea, puis se retint de rire.

- Non ! Non, ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis très heureuse avec Trunk et Bra. Je n'en veux pas d'autre.

« Pour le moment » ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

Végéta ne retint pas son soupir soulagé, puis demanda :

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, voyons.

Il sembla au Prince qu'elle avait répondu un peu trop vite à son goût, aussi insista-t-il :

- Bulma.

- Enfin, Végéta, minauda-t-elle, l'idée que je veuille simplement te faire plaisir n'est-elle pas plausible ?

Il lui saisit les épaules, pour bien la regarder dans les yeux et murmura :

- Pas une seule seconde.

Puis il la lâcha et Bulma, furieuse, partit se saisir de son paquet de cigarette, posé sur sa table de nuit.

- Ok, dit-elle, en expirant la fumée avec lenteur, comme pour mieux la savourer. Je vais tout te dire.

Végéta se dirigea vers l'armoire pour prendre ces vêtements, alors qu'elle commençait son récit.

- Sache d'abord que j'ai agi par honneur, d'accord ?

Il grogna, redoutant la suite, qui vint rapidement :

- J'ai jouer au poker ta tenue à la soirée en l'honneur de Goku, la semaine prochaine.

Le t-shirt qu'enfilait le prince à cet instant se déchira mais il n'y prêta pas attention :

- Tu QUOI ?

- C'était stupide, je sais mais… C'était pour mon honneur ! Mais elle avait un carré de neuf et moi juste un brelan d'as ! Un brelan d'as ! Et je me suis fait battre !

- Bulma ! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes !

Elle soupira et s'assit sur le lit.

- C'est rien, dit-elle en écrasant sa cigarette. C'est une combinaison au poker.

- Poker ?

- Oui, répondit-elle vaguement en tendant la main vers son paquet. J'ai… Perdu. J'aurait pas du perdre mais j'ai pas fait suffisamment attention alors voilà. Elle grogna en constatant qu'il était vide. Zut !

- Bulma.

- Pardon. La soirée, la semaine prochaine, sera déguisée et c'est Chichi qui va choisir ton…

Elle fut coupé part un cou de vent. Par la fenêtre grande ouverte, elle pouvait constater que son compagnon s'éloignait aussi rapidement que sa fatigue quotidienne du à ses entraînements le permettait.

- T'AURAIS AU MOINS PUT M'ECOUTER JUSQU'AU BOUT ! ! lui hurla-t-elle avant de fermer à cause des courants d'airs.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il revienne avant la semaine suivante.

ooOoo

Goten se posa rapidement sur l'un des nombreux balcons du manoir Corps et alla toquer à la fenêtre. Après quelques secondes, les rideaux qui cachaient l'intérieur de la pièce s'écartèrent et Trunk ouvrit la porte-fenêtre.

- Ton frère t'a pas suivi ? demanda ce dernier, en regardant chaque coin de ciel.

- Non, c'est bon, maman croit que je dors puis Gohan et maman, en se moment, je sais pas… Je doute qu'elle aille le voir ce soir alors c'est bon. Enfin bref… Et ton père ?

- Toujours pas là, c'est bon, tu peux te détendre.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire, bien trop nerveux pour rester silencieux.

- N'empêche, maman se ferait un sang d'encre si elle savait, râla Goten en avançant dans la chambre de son ami. Pourtant, je suis grand ! J'ai onze ans !

- Elle aime juste savoir où tu es et avec qui tu es, c'est tout.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir au milieu des jouets mais étrangement, ce soir, le cœur n'était pas à l'amusement. Enfin, après quelque minute de silence, le cadet Son demanda timidement :

- Alors ?

- Bah… Il n'est pas revenu. Enfin, pas que je sache. Quand je pense que ton père arrive demain.

- Hum… fit simplement Goten qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Mais l'héritier Brief vint à sa rescousse puisqu'il demanda, plus joyeux :

- Et sinon ? Ta mère, elle a choisi les costumes ?

- Ouais ! Trop la honte !

Le jeune garçon eut un hoquet de stupeur : se pouvait-il qu'elle humilie vraiment son père ? Où était l'intérêt ? D'accord, elle et lui ne s'entendait pas trop mais de là à…

- Trunk !

Le pré-adolescent sursauta et tourna son regard bleu ciel vers son ami, furieux.

- Quoi !?

- Je te disais que je n'avais pas vu celui de ton père ! Maman l'a mit dans une grande boite rectangulaire et l'a envoyé.

- On l'a eu… murmura-t-il.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait savoir. Sans attendre, il se leva pour rejoindre la chambre de c'est parents, où, il le savait, dormait le colis. Mais à quelques pas de la pièce, il s'arrêta et faillis crier de surprise quand Goten lui rentra de dedans.

- Idiot !

- Ça va ! Je suis là pour t'aider !

- Chut !

L'héritier Brief tourna la tête vers la chambre d'où provenait deux voix qu'il identifia comme étant celle de son père et sa mère.

- … est hors de question !

- Mais enfin, Végéta ! Ce n'est qu'une soirée ! Et qu'un costume !

- Même pas en rêve !

- Je croyais que tu avais de l'honneur !

Trunk se mordit les doigts : à le chercher ainsi, sa mère allait finir perforé par une boule de feu !

- C'est justement mon honneur qui…

- Très bien ! coupa fortement Bulma, ce qui fut suivi par un grognement de Végéta, t'a deux solutions : ou tu participe, et tu fais se qu'on te demande, ou tu dors sur le canapé et tu chasse tes repas !

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard curieux : que voulait-elle dire ? Bien sur, ils avaient compris qu'elle menaçait de le priver de nourriture, ce qui, pour un Saïyen était l'enfer, mais où était la menace dans « tu dors sur le canapé » ? Il était très confortable, le canapé.

Un couinement de Bulma les fit revenir à la conversation :

- Tu ne tiendrais pas, murmurait Végéta.

Un gémissement. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait à sa mère ? Trunk s'avança jusqu'à voir dans l'encadrement de la porte mais recula immédiatement.

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Maman va bien.

- T'es sur ? demanda Goten alors qu'un autre gémissement, plus fort encore, retentissait.

- Ouais, ouais. Allons-nous en. Ça nous regarde pas ! s'exclama-t-il en tirant son ami hors du couloir.

- Mais…

Dommage, il n'aura pas le fin mot de l'histoire.

ooOoo

Cette fois, Végéta était content. Soumettre Bulma était d'une simplicité enfantine. Sa femme était bien trop portée sur la chose pour s'en passer, donc se passer de lui. Alors, quand il se retrouva éjecté du lit, il mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Végéta, j'ai dis : ou tu coopère, ou c'est ceinture ! Compris ?

Difficile d'être crédible quand on cachait du mieux que possible sa nudité avec le draps, quand ses joues étaient rougis par le plaisir, ses yeux brillants, et son souffle saccadé.

- Tu ne tiendras pas.

- S'il le faut.

Le prince grogna. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle gâche tout ?

- Alors ?

- Non ! répondit-il du tac au tac.

- T'es sur ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant, laissant 'accidentellement' le draps glisser.

- Il en est hors de question !

- Végéta !

Bulma aimait bien trop pratiqué sa gym quotidienne, elle n'allait pas… Mais si : elle lui tourna le dos et se rhabilla.

- Que...

- T'as choisi, mon cher.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, pour être proche, très proche de son visage, et pointa le bas ventre du prince :

- Tu te débrouilleras pour régler ça.

Il lui saisit le poignet, pas très content d'être laissé sur sa faim.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu va faire ?

Cette femelle osait le rejeter, le narguer, ne baissait pas les yeux… Elle méritait de… de…. Il la lâcha et se leva pour aller vers la salle d'eau. Non, il n'était pas un violeur. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui avec… Bulma.

Ne pas exploser le mur. Ne pas exploser le mur. Ne pas exploser le mur.

Mais quel culot elle avait, tout de même ! Oser faire comme si c'était elle qui tenait les rênes dans ce couple ! Puis d'abord, ils n'étaient pas un couple ! Et elle finira par revenir !

ooOoo

Le bal, qui avait exceptionnellement lieu chez les Brief, allait commencer d'ici quelques heures et Végéta n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis. Aussi, Bulma décida-t-elle de jouer sa dernière carte. Quoi que les cartes n'étaient pas de son coté ses temps ci.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle prenait cette histoire très à cœur et non pas parce qu'il s'agissait de son époux, mais parce que son honneur était dans la balance. Bulma Brief était une femme très fière, elle s'en rendait compte. Et le problème était que sa fierté mise en jeu se heurtait à l'immense orgueil de Végéta.

Inspirant un grand coup, elle alla toquer à la porte de la chambre d'ami, où, elle le savait, Végéta végétait.

- Végéta ?

Pas de réponse. Il resta debout devant la fenêtre, à regarder le ciel d'un bleu profond.

- Tu ne t'entraînes pas aujourd'hui ?

Il resta silencieux. De toute façon, la question n'avait pas besoin de réponse : il ne s'entraînait pas parce que bientôt, Goku serait là, et qu'il lui fallait être frais pour le combat.

- J'ai oublié de te dire un truc. Si tu viens pas, je serait obliger de détruire la salle de Gravité. Et Dendé sais que tu y tiens à cette salle.

Il finit enfin par la regarder, ses deux orbes noirs clamant qu'elle n'oserait pas faire une chose pareille.

- Et je le ferais ! lui répondit simplement Bulma avant de se retourner pour partir.

Alors qu'elle était sur le seuil, la voix, très faible de Végéta, la coupa :

- Ok. C'est ok.

Elle sourit au mur qui lui faisait face, et se retourna pour lui dire de la suivre. Une fois dans leurs chambre, Bulma se saisit d'une large boite rectangulaire posé dans un coin et dit :

- Voilà ton costume. Je n'ai pas regardé. Alors je sais pas se que c'est.

« Pour la salle. Pour la salle. Pour la salle…. » Se dit Végéta en ouvrant avec lenteur, pas vraiment pressé de savoir, le paquet.

- Alors là, dit-il. C'est non. Cent fois non. Mille fois non.

- Attends ! Y'a un mot !

_« Végéta,_

_Je suis sur que tu seras très élégant dans cette tenue ! Je ne jugerais le pari accompli que si tu danses une fois avec quelqu'un. _

_Chichi. »_

- Cette femme est folle ! Il est hors de question que je danse avec qui que se sois ! et il est hors de question pour moi de mettre ce… ce truc !

Bulma, qui s'était écartée face à la colère de son Saïyen, lui rétorqua, froidement :

- Et bien il faudra, ou je détruirais ta chère salle de Gravité.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle quitta la chambre, laissant Végéta à son cruel dilemme.

ooOoo

Ils était tous là : Krilin et sa famille, Ten Shin Han, Chaozu, Tortue Génial, Yamcha, Plume… Et même d'autres, connaissance rencontré au fil des aventures, si bien que la grande salle était pleine à craquer et que Goku ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Car malgré le costume de chevalier que Chichi lui avait trouvé, il était très facilement reconnaissable. Carrure forte, sourire pétillant, regard de gamin, cheveux en bataille. Oui, très facilement reconnaissable.

La fête avait commencé depuis plus d'une heure déjà et une seule personne brillait par son absence : Végéta, ce que fit remarquer Chichi à Bulma.

- Toi, l'ange -costume de madame Son- Je me retiens de t'arracher les ailes !

- Que t'arrive-t-il mon enfant, s'amusa Chichi, les mains jointes en prière, tu ne trouve pas de pelote de laine à ton goût ?

- Ha. Ha. Très drôle. Tu sais combien ce costume de Catwoman m'a coûté ? Cher. Alors s'il te plaît, ne te moque pas de lui !

- Pardon.

Mais Bulma ne s'en préoccupa pas, puisqu'elle continua, devenant presque hystérique :

- Chichi ! Tu es complètement cinglé ! Le costume ! T'as vu le costume ?

- Bah oui, puisque s'est moi qui l'ai choisi !

- Mais jamais il ne mettra ça ! paniquait Bulma. Même pour sa salle !

- Mais si !

Chichi était confiante. Mais elle n'avait pourtant pas encore touché mot à son époux, juste au cas où… Tiens quand on pense au loup. Goku s'immisça entre l'ange et le chat et demanda, penaud, pourquoi Végéta n'était pas là.

- Et bien…

- En fait…

- Ha ! s'exclama cependant celui-ci alors qu'il prêtait peu d'attention aux explications. Il arrive !

Son regard s'était tourné vers le haut de l'escalier, comme s'il attendait que quelqu'un n'en vienne.

- Goku chéri, fit rapidement Chichi en lui saisissant le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux, c'est un pari. Végéta est obligé de porter ce qu'il porte et il doit danser une fois au moins avec quelqu'un, ok ? Où alors Bulma détruit la salle de Gravité. Alors sois gentil, ne te moque pas trop ?

- Hein ? Heu… Ok.

Pendant ce temps là, la salle s'était faite silencieuse et toutes les lumières, comme les regards, s'était tourné vers la personne qui se tenait en bas de l'escalier.

C'était Végéta, son visage et ses cheveux ne trompait pas, mais pourtant, c'était difficile d'y croire : après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit le prince vêtu d'une jolie robe de princesse d'un rose chatoyant, ni les joues rougie par la honte.

Le silence dura, dura… jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Chichi s'approche de lui, suivit timidement par Bulma.

- Je le savais que cette couleur t'irait à merveille ! Elle révèle ton teint !

- Je vais te tuer.

- Ca va, tu n'étouffes pas trop ? Le corset, c'était pas trop dure à mettre ?

- Je vais… te tuer.

Bulma se tourna pour faire signe à l'orchestre de reprendre, et ainsi relancer les conversations. Hélas, entre chaque personne, c'était de son époux dont il était question. Alors elle s'éclipsa pour aller couper les lumières, ne laissant que les bougies et un néon bleu, ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire que plus tard.

- Végéta ! cria une voix en fendant la foule.

- Là c'est trop.

Il fit demi-tour pour regagner les étages mais sa main fut saisit par une poigne forte. Forte, comparé à la sienne donc vraiment costaud.

- Carot, lâche-moi.

A cet instant, la lumière s'éteignit.

- Ha mais non ! Comment je vais voir s'il danse !

Chichi râla puis suivit difficilement le même chemin que Bulma pour aller remettre les lumières. Goku, lui, n'avait toujours pas lâcher Végéta.

- C'est un bal costumé, non ? Ta tenue ne fait pas tâche. Reste.

Il ne le dirait pas, le 's'il te plaît' mais le Prince pouvait l'entendre, aussi clairement que s'il l'avait prononcer. Avec un soupir, il gagna la salle de bal, risquant au passage de chuter du fait des talons haut. Heureusement, Goku le rattrapa. D'abord surpris, il resta accroché aux bras musclé du Saïyen, puis réalisa qu'il était stabilisé, et dans les bras de Carot. Il sursauta et s'éloigna rapidement.

- Je me demande comment les femelles font, baragouina-t-il.

- Tu bois quelque chose ?

Goku le conduisit au buffet, et pendant leur chemin, la lumière se fit à nouveau. Il purent alors voir, dans un coin de la scène, Bulma et Chichi se disputer, alors que l'homme chargé d'éclairer la salle était assis, fatiguer, à attendre que ça passe.

- Elles sont folles, dirent les deux Saïyens en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent surpris, et reprirent leur chemin, tout en entamant difficilement la discussion sur leurs avancement technique.

Une fois au buffet, Krilin, Ten Shin Han et Yamcha, (respectivement déguisé en danseur disco, prêtre et hot dog), puis les autres, mais surtout eux trois durent se mordre la langue pour ne pas lancer de blague à deux balle à Végéta. Pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'ils rêvaient de lui sortir « Bah alors, Cendrillon, tu trouvais plus ta citrouille ? » puis « fais attention à ta chaussure ! » et conclure avec « Hey ! Goku ! Baraqué ta nouvelle copine ! » Mais le problème était le suivant : c'était Végéta. Et Végéta avait autant d'humour qu'une fricassée de légumes alors, se moquer de lui, c'était un peu comme armer le fusil qui explosera votre cervelle.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, et n'ayant personne à part Plume à qui il manquerait vraiment, Yamcha finit par lâcher :

- Le rose lui va bien.

Bien sur, il ne lui dit pas directement, mais tout le monde, autour du buffet l'entendit. Chaque guerrier sentit le ki de Végéta sursauté alors que le Prince posait son regard glacé sur l'inconscient.

- Végéta, Végéta ! intervint Goku. Laisse-le !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! cria aussitôt la princesse en se tournant vers le chevalier. A cet instant, la lumière s'éteignit.

- Laisse-le, s'il te plaît.

Végéta resta immobile pendant plusieurs seconde, comme s'il réfléchissait à la meilleure des choses à faire, secondes qui durèrent une éternité pour Yamcha, qui attendait de mourir, sans même voir arriver son assassin. Mais enfin, ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu tout comme son énergie, signe qu'il se détendait.

- Je sors.

Il tourna les talons (aiguilles) sans attendre de réponse de personne et fendit la foule vers l'une des portes fenêtres alors que la lumière, une fois de plus revenait.

- Woua, fit Krilin, capricieuse.

Lui et les autre éclatèrent de rire, sans être rejoints par Goku, qui observait l'endroit où se tenait Végéta quelques secondes plus tôt. Malgré la gêne, ils avaient réussi à entamer une conversation normale : c'est à dire : combat, entraînement et ainsi de suite. Voir son ennemi dans de tel accoutrement l'avait quelque peu chamboulé, au début, mais comme disait le proverbe « l'habit ne fait pas… » Heu… « L'habit ne fait pas… » Enfin bref, il restait Végéta.

C'est avec cette pensée qu'il alla à sa suite et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne sorte. La lumière s'éteignit encore une fois, ce qui rappela aux deux hommes que leurs femmes étaient en train de se livrer duel.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait intervenir ? demanda Goku, comme si l'incident d'avant était oublié.

- Elles sont grande, elles font se qu'elles veulent.

"Dans la limite du raisonnable", rajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux sur sa tenue.

A cet instant, l'orchestre commença une valse, au rythme lent mais bien marqué alors Goku se tourna vers le Prince et demanda, le plus sérieux du monde :

- Tu danses ?

- Quoi ? mais ça va pas ! T'es aussi cinglé que ta femme ! Je ne vais pas danser avec toi !

- Bah quoi ? Tu préfères danser avec Yamcha ? Ou Tortue Génial ?

Comme Chichi, Goku savait utiliser la corde sensible, mais c'était pour son bien. Le Prince tourna la tête vers le hot dog qui discutait avec Super Man (Tortue Génial). Le noir ne l'empêchait pas de sentir leurs ki aussi ridicule que leurs personne :

- Je… Non.

- Bon, alors ?

S'il ne faisait pas sombre, on aurait put voir le rouge sur les joues de Végéta s'accentuer plus encore, comme s'il bouillait sur place. Ce qui était un peu le cas.

- …Ok

Goku sourit et lui saisit la main pour le tirer vers la piste de danse.

- Par contre, dit-il, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas dansé. Depuis mon mariage, en fait. Enfin pas vraiment parce que quand j'ai été tué avec Raditz j'ai…

- Abrège.

- Je me souviens plus trop des pas.

Végéta soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Un cauchemar, c'était un cauchemar et il allait bientôt se réveiller. Mais, hélas pour lui, Goku s'approcha et glissa sa main gauche dans son dos.

- Hey ! s'écria ce dernier en reculant, après l'avoir giflé, bien sur.

- Hey toi ! Ça remonte à loin, mais je me souviens que pour danser, faut se prendre dans les bras !

L'évidence sauta aux yeux de Végéta : il n'avait pas d'autre solution. Il allait devoir… aller… dans les bras… de Carot. Rien que formuler cette phrase mentalement lui avait coûté cher, alors l'exécuter… C'était plutôt lui, qui allait s'exécuter.

"Je suis un guerrier. J'ai peur de rien. Voilà. C'est un combat. Tout simplement. Un combat. En robe et talon haut mais un combat quand même. Alors je ferais ce qu'il faut pour gagner."

- Wouah, murmura Goku en le voyant faire un pas vers lui. T'y tiens, à ta salle.

- Plus que je n'y croyais moi-même.

Une autre valse suivit la première, puisqu'ils avaient pris trop de temps, et Goku glissa une nouvelle fois sa main gauche sur les reins de Végéta. Sans baffe, ni rejet. Le Prince posait d'ailleurs sa main gauche sur la haute épaule de son cavalier, alors que leurs mains droites se rejoignaient, hésitantes.

Puis tout aussi hésitants, ils commencèrent à danser, Végéta prodiguant quelques conseils à Goku pour épargner ses pieds, mais, dans l'ensemble se laissant mener, puisqu'il n'était pas l'« homme ».

La lumière revint un nouvelle fois encore et, sans qu'ils ne remarque rien, Chichi et Bulma se figèrent : leurs époux, qui dansaient. Ensemble. Dansent. Ensemble. Végéta et Goku.

- Alors là.

- Si je m'attendais à ça de la part de Végéta.

- Franchement.

- Il y tient vraiment, à sa salle de gravité. Goku est trop gen...

- IL VA ME LE PAYER !

Bulma sursauta puis constata enfin que son amie fulminait :

- Il ne veut pas danser avec moi, sous prétexte qu'il ne sait plus et qu'il veux pas me faire mal mais avec lui, hein !

- Chichi, il lui rends juste service. Puis les pieds de Végéta sont plus solide que les tiens !

En vérité, toute la salle s'était figée, et même la piste de danse s'était libérée pour laisser de l'espace au 'couple'. Couple qui ne se rendait compte de rien, trop concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, entre Végéta qui esquivait les pas de Goku, et Goku qui essayait danser à peu près normalement, tout deux les yeux rivé sur leur pieds.

- Heureusement que Végéta est beaucoup plus petit que Goku, souligna Yamcha.

- Ils auraient l'air encore plus idiot que maintenant, lui répondit Ten Shin Han.

- Parce que vous insinuez qu'une femme plus grande qu'un homme qui danse avec lui, c'est idiot ?

Les deux guerrier sursautèrent puis se tournèrent pour faire face à C-18, plus froide que d'habitude dans son costume de……. elle-même.

- Hein ?

- Mais nan voyons !

- Ils sont… kawaï tout les deux !

- Kawaï oui, c'est le mot !

- Puis tu danses pas, toi, de toute façon, se défendirent-ils.

C-18 ne parut pas convaincue mais l'intervention de Krilin, qui prit la défense de ses amis, et lui jura qu'a aucun moment dans sa vie elle n'avait été ridicule, ce qui calma le jeu. Puis l'ancien moine reposa son regard sur la piste de danse. Bon sang, si on lui avait dit un jour que les deux adversaires de toujours viendrait à danser ensemble, il aurait prit son interlocuteur pour un fou. Un cri, dans un coin de la salle, attira son attention : Bulma essayait de retenir Chichi, qui, de toute évidence, voulait séparé le « couple ».

Aïe.

- Chérie, dit-il en imaginant ce qu'allait être la suite des événements, il se fait tard, si on rentrait ?

Son épouse suivit son regard et du conclure la même chose.

- J'ai bien envie d'être là lorsque Bulma n'aura plus assez de force pour retenir Chichi.

Malgré les quelques années de vie commune qu'ils avaient derrière eux, Krilin ne sut quelle attitude avoir devant le sourire sadique de son épouse.

Ten Shin Han, qui avait entendu les quelques paroles échangées entre le cyborg et le danseur disco, questionna du regard son ami Chaozu. Mais l'enfant de cœur, tel était son costume, était de l'avis de C-18 et souhaitait voir la suite. Finalement, tous décidèrent de prendre sur eux pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, quitte à supporter les cris de Chichi.

C'est alors que la lumière s'éteignit une nouvelle fois. Sur la piste de danse, Végéta se demanda pourquoi ce n'avait pas été le cas plus tôt, alors que Goku s'en étonnait simplement.

- C'est bizarre… pourtant, Bulma et Chichi ne sont plus devant le panneau….

- La seule chose qui me console, hormis qui je tuerait tout le monde le jour où je t'aurai tué…

- Oui ?

- C'est que ta harpie va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Goku eut son petit rire, signe qu'il était résigné à subir le prochain accès de rage de Chichi puis il fit tourné le Prince sur lui-même.

- Hey ! Tu me prends pour une ballerine ?

- J'y peux rien, tourner comme ça… A croire que cette valse est a rallonge.

Végéta leva la tête pour planté ses yeux sombre dans le regard joyeux de Goku :

- Crois-moi, ça me soule autant, même sûrement plus que toi.

- … Hem. Oui. Sans doute.

Evidement, le Prince ne baissa pas les yeux, ce qui accentua le malaise du chevalier. Même dans cette robe, ou surtout dans cette robe, Végéta restait aussi intimidant que lors de leurs première rencontre, il y a de cela… pff… au moins des millions d'années.

Un cri dans le coin de la scène leurs rappela que leurs épouse se disputaient encore.

- RALLUMEZ ! C'EST…

- C'EST MOI QUI VOUS PAYE ALORS LAISSEZ CES LOUPIOTES ETEINTES ! !

Chichi et Bulma y allait à pleins poumons, et de toute évidence, ne cherchaient plus à cacher leur désaccord.

- Quand ce n'est pas nous, c'est elles, rigola Goku pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Végéta eut un faible sourire alors qu'enfin, les dernières notes retentissaient. Un dernier tour puis ils se séparèrent, gêné mais content d'avoir relevé le défi. La lumière revint une dernière fois, ce qui permit aux deux ennemis de toujours de se fixer une dernière fois dans les yeux, avant que Végéta ne tourne les talons.

Il rejoignit Bulma, qui avait un mal fou à contenir Chichi, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se plante devant les deux femmes. A cet instant, l'ange et le chat, aussi débraillée l'une que l'autre, se calmèrent instantanément, comme des enfants prisent en flagrant délit.

- Demain, je vaincrais Carot. Je tuerais tous les guerriers qui se mettront en travers de ma route et je te tuerais toi. Tu mourra dans d'atroce souffrance. Puis je quitterais cette misérable planète paumée, avant de la faire sauté. D'ici là, _Chichi_, pari tenu.

Puis il continua sa route pour regagner les étages, sans se soucier de l'ange qui tombait évanouis dans les bras d'un chat aussi blanc qu'un linge.

Fin.


End file.
